


Balance

by ElizaStyx



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And yet I'm here, Angel Castiel, Cas learning to ice skate, Christmas OTP Challenge, Cute, Dean teaching him, Fluff, I have things to learn, Ice Skating, Life to live, M/M, Someone needs to stop me, cuteness, learning, plot twist at the end, writing fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas to an icerink, fluff ensues and so do some unexpected occurences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #14 Ice skating

"Come on, Cas, don't be afraid, it's really easy!" Dean poked Castiel's arm.  
"I don't think it's a good idea, Dean." Castiel's eyes were wide from fear.  
"It's fun, Cas, I'll teach you everything." Dean looked at him with those puppy eyes he mastered after long years of observing Sam in action.  
"I don't see how possibly this could end up nice..." Cas huffed on the verge of giving up.  
"Oh, you will see..." Dean smiled smugily and leaned towards Castiel's ear. "Now would you please put your skates on?" he purred.

In that moment Castiel knew he was lost. He sighed and obeyed, instantly feeling trapped in the hard, plastic boots. Dean saw his tortured face and planted a reassuring kiss on his nose.  
"Hold onto me." he helped Cas up.  
Castiel stood up hesitantly and tottered a little. "These things are really unstable, Dean."  
"Don't worry, you'll soon feel like running in them." Dean chuckled and pulled him towards the ice rink.

He was the first to step on the ice and he reached out to help Castiel get on it too. The angel made his first step and immediately lost his balance, grabbing Dean while his legs were trying to go in two different directions. His eyes were full of fear as he couldn't control his own body and Dean held him firmly, helping him to stand straight and chuckling a little at his boyfriend's panic.

Castiel was flushed, his cap crooked on top of his unruly hair and his lips parted as he was breathing shallowly.  
"Relax, Cas, I've got you." Dean hugged him tighter, letting him rest his head on his shoulder and breathe in his scent. "You see?" he said softly. "We are standing stable, nothing to be afraid of, right?"  
Castiel nodded, nuzzling into Dean's scarf and Dean thought there was nothing lovelier than Cas seeking safety in his arms.

"Listen now, Cas. I'm gonna teach you how to get around on these. Baby steps, okay?" Dean smiled as Castiel looked at him with terror. "You hold my hands when I take a step back and you take one forward, can you do that?" Dean grabbed Castiel's palms and looked him in the eys.  
"I'll try." Castiel tried to seem enthusiastic.  
Dean grinned encouragingly and begun the lesson.

Soon Castiel was doing well, going around after Dean and Dean was laughing cheerfully proud of his improvement. Finally Castiel was smiling too, amazed by his own abilities.  
"Now it's time for you to start skating on your own." Dean chuckled as Castiel gripped his forearms desperately. "Don't worry, I'll be there. Just release my hands when you're ready to stand on your own."  
Castiel inhaled deeply and slowly let go of Dean, holding his breath.  
He didn't fall.  
"Dean, I'm standing!" his blue eyes were full of delight.

Dean grinned and so did some people who overheard him when skating nearby. Castiel was just simply too cute not to smile at him.  
"It's great, baby, now you have to come to me." Dean strode two meters away. "Just three steps, exactly like before."  
Castiel gulped and furrowing his brow, quickly moved forward and landed safely in Dean's embrace.  
"I did it." he whispered in shock.  
"You did." Dean looked at him with unhidden affection and kissed his forehead. "You're learning, Cas, you're doing well. Stand on your own again and I'll go a bit further now, just come at me one more time, okay?"  
Castiel nodded and backed away to watch Dean gracefully whirl around and stop few meters from him.

Cas started hesitantly moving forward and having gained some velocity on the way, almost threw Dean out of balance.  
"Easy there, angel of speed." he winked.  
Castiel smiled shyly, suddenly thrilled by his progress.  
"How about we skate now together side by side?" Dean proposed. "I'll be right next to you in case you need my help."  
"Okay." Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and they begun their slow ride.

Castiel was feeling more and more sure of himself with every second he spent on ice and soon he started speeding up, finally bursting out with loud laughter and letting go of Dean's hand to launch forward abruptly.  
"Cas!" Dean could already see the tragic landing he tried to save Cas from and he swore silently as he saw him taking a turn too damn fast and losing the balance.

It was as if the world suddenly became a movie played in slow motion. Realisation slowly hit Cas as he spread his arms involuntarily and tilted to one side, doomed to fall onto his arm and butt. Dean was almost there, almost catching him when suddenly the night itself litterally bloomed in front of him.  
He fell into a soft embrace of the darkness, unsure what had just happened until he could finally tell that he was in fact buried in feathers.  
Angel's feathers.

Some people started screaming and Dean quickly backed away to take a look at the situation.  
Castiel didn't fall as his wings helped him maintain the balance in the last second. The angel was blinking rapidly, as if not entirely sure what had just happened. All the other people were already gone, probably calling FBI or an exorcist.  
"Cas, you alright?" Dean circumvented the black wing and approached him to cup his face.  
"My wings have saved me." he beat them one time, creating a tiny whiff of wind.  
"Only one more reason to love them." one corner of Dean's mouth twitched. "Sorry to break it to you but you outed yourself pretty dramatically. The feds are probably after us now."  
"Are you mad at me?" Castiel's face dropped.  
"Oh God, no, Cas!" Dean brushed Castiel's cheeks with his thumbs. "I just believe it's time for us to leave."  
"Okay..." Castiel sounded somehow sad.  
"Hey, don't put that long face on, baby, we can always go skating again. Somewhere else of course." Dean chuckled and Castiel pulled him into a hungry kiss.  
"Soon?" he asked.  
"Soon." Dean hugged him tighter and smiled as majestic black wings embraced them both to take them away from the oncoming troubles. "I promise."


End file.
